


Good Boy

by Enjolchilles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: This was the issue with Pieck; Porco couldn’t always tell when she was teasing or being fully genuine, because she somehow mastered the art of being both.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is ooc, I just find both of these characters very attractive and I love gentle femdom so I wrote this little self indulgent fic. Hope you enjoy :)

“What’s wrong, Poco?” Pieck smiled a lethargic smile, lips wrapping around her upbeat tone. She was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck, kissing the corner of his jaw where his ear met his neck, “Use your words,” her voice was raspy and frayed like it always was. It seemed as if it was impossible for Pieck to sound like she was anything but impossibly cool and collected. 

This was the issue with Pieck; Porco couldn’t always tell when she was teasing or being fully genuine, because she somehow mastered the art of being both.

He wanted to reply with his constant stubborn response of  _ Don't call me Poco _ , but when she grinded down on him and scraped her teeth against his earlobe in tandem he could only bury his face in her shoulder and moan, his voice turning higher pitched than he would ever care to admit. 

“Mmm,” she exhaled, “I love when you do that.” 

Porco mustered some words, “Do w-what?” He bit back, hoarsely.

“Grind against me and mewl so desperately,” she whispered into his ear.

He blushed and kept his face in her neck, unwilling to show his defeat whenever she got the best of him. 

“Don’t be like that,” she grabbed his face in her hands and moved it back to meet hers. She held his chin between her thumb and index finger, “Such a good boy.”

Those words somehow made him even harder, he kissed her enthusiastically and she gently touched his exposed neck with her thin and graceful fingers. She ran her hand under the collar of his shirt and onto his shoulders, her long nails sending shivers through his body with each light graze. 

In a lot of ways Pieck acted like the older sister amongst the warriors, the kind you could always trust to have a level head and helping nature. Porco could tell she took pleasure in being reliable and making others happy, whether it was in battle or in her own arms. 

He can tell how much she likes it when he signals that he’s close by gripping the flesh of her hips and increasing the speed of his movements. 

When he tells her that he can't hold back any longer and cums with a whimper into his own pants is when she finally exposes how much she’s truly enjoying herself. She makes a bit more noise and shushes him comfortingly, telling him how good he is and how happy he makes her. 

Porco can't decide if he’s chipped away at her exterior and exposed her more expressive and vulnerable side or if she remains just as cool as she always is. 

Either way he looks at her with admiration in his starry eyes as she brings herself to her own climax and collapses on top of him. He wraps his arms around her tightly as she spasms and whispers his detested nickname, but he doesn't correct her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if any grammar or spelling need to be corrected, it helps me improve my writing! Or just let me know your thoughts, I love to read comments :)
> 
> and if you have any ideas for AOT fics please don't hesitate to comment them! I can't promise anything but I love AOT so much and really want to write more for it.


End file.
